duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Leo Hyakujuu
}}Leo Hyakujuu was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory V season of the Duel Masters Anime. History Leo is a new student who transferred to Katta Kirifuda's school. He constantly repeats the phrase "Ore wa Leo" (I am Leo"), which is referenced in the card-name of Codename Orewaleo. He was a big fan of Duel Masters and YA.RA.SI band, but he also wanted fame. So one day he got on the stage of YA.RA.SI's concert in order to get the attention of the world. At that same time Osamurai Van Osamu asked him who is he, he replied that he is a duelist. Osamurai showed him Coro Coro magazine with Katta on it as a new champion in the world of Duel Masters, Leo replied that he also want fame in Duel Masters as well. Osamurai offered Leo the power of Zenith which can be used to defeat the champion and gain fame. Leo took that power and joined the same class as Katta in order to get the fame he wants. Sometime before the series, Leo was revealed to be an orphan and had lost his parents years ago. Initially a lonely child without friends, he finally opens up upon meeting Nanmo Nai. Leo is the first character in Duel Masters anime who introduced Zero Civilization. Plot Duel Masters Victory V Leo first appears to be a fan of Katta, later challenging him to a duel but Katta could not accept his challenge because he has to go somewhere important. Later Katta returned with Prin Prin, the Eternal to show her around the school and also introduced him to Leo. Leo always tried to show-off in order to steal the spotlight but was left with no attention from the princess. Leo saw Katta dueling against Jyotaro and when Katta was just about to take his winning turn Katta has to run to the toilet and abandoned the duel Leo thought that could be his "Victory Mode" but it wasn't. Leo then dueled against Jyotaro using his new Unknown and Unnoise creatures. Leo easily defeated Jyotaro and impressed everyone including Katta who just returned from the toilet. Leo took the spotlight but also finally caught Katta's attention. The next day Leo teamed up with Katta and Maria Ave as he was challenged by Jyotaro once again but this time he faced Jyotaro's team friend Kyusaku. Kyusaku did use a great combination strategy against Leo but Leo luckily got a Shield trigger which helped him destroy his combo of creatures on the field and easily won the duel taking out all of his combo creatures as well. The next day, Mimi appeared in his class to tell them that the class was chosen to have a battle between two duelists broadcast live. Katta was confirmed as a participant in the battle as he was already known as the champion of the Duel Carnival Tournament from the previous season. His class later held a small tournament to decide the 2nd duelist. Leo won that tournament against Benchan in his final match by using Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" and will now duel against Katta. Before the match, he took Prin Prin, which causes Dragon Ryu to go to school with Katta on his card form as Off Course Kaiser "Dragon". Leo managed to get an upper hand, but Katta's Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" destroys his blockers and shields at the same time. In the middle of the match, Mimi accidentally knocked down the camera, which results that the duel won't be broadcast live. Leo refused to continue the duel and returns Prin Prin back to Katta. At one time, during the school play rehearsal, Leo acts as the prince and have to kiss Snow White, who was Katta forcefully playing the role in place of Mei Midoriyama who fell asleep again, much to the class' amusement. Reading part of the script, he tells Katta about his next lines and actions, saying that they should do it once in a while for the play, much to Katta's horror and Benchan commenting that he has to like the modern concept of children's fairy tales. After Mei woke up and angrily throws stuff right at Katta after Katta woke her up, he commented that it will be less dramatic when approaching boys. He uses the power of Zenith he obtained from Osamurai Van Osamu to control some of the students in the class to target Katta, however, he did not know that Osamu was using him as means to get Prin Prin. When Katta and his team realized that he was the one responsible for the incidents, he challenged Katta in order to obtain fame but got defeated. When YA.RA.SI band arrives, he walked away as he did not want to do anything with them. However, Seiya Kubo controls him, causing him to bring Maria Ave and Nanmo Nai to his location. After Seiya explained to Maria about Leo's connection to YA.RA.SI, Leo shown some sign of regret for making everybody involved in this mess. He dueled Seiya and won, getting more of the class back and reunites with the others who did not turn into cards and Katta. He apologized to the whole class after everything was over for causing this to happen due to his actions. In the end, Leo lost to Katta and realized the fame Katta gets is the fame that he deserves. Leo's close friend Nai still thinks that Leo deserves more fame and so he challenges Katta for the sake of Leo. Duel Masters Versus He doesn't appear directly but appears in a drawing book Katta had put in a time capsule two years prior to the story. He appears in there with many other characters such as Katta's classmates, Rei, and the Outrages. In the manga, Katta remembers him and he is hopeful that Leo, along with the others of the 5th Grade Class, will be participating in the National finals. However, he was never seen. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He made his debut as a returning character in the season. In Volume 7 of the Versus Manga series, he is shown as a famous superstar singer in YA.RA.SI. He decided to go back to his old town and meet his old friends on his holiday, but was surprised by Hamukatsu and Katta Kirifuda and a life-sized Briking, Deluxe coming at him. In the anime series, it revealed that Leo went to Hollywood to become more famous. He was an actor in famous movies and living a high life, still remembering Katta and their dueling times. He returned to Japan, transferring to Katta's school and become the Student President of the school. He has Damama as his creature partner, with the Team Damama race of creatures. During the time Katta removes the seal on his forehead, he was still in America when his card reacted, with the cards in his deck scattered in the process. It was when Damama appears in his physical form and Leo makes a partnership with him. He went to the school with Nai through an underground vehicle, meeting up with Katta, Lulu Takigawa and Bucyake. A bunch of girls in the school tries to approach him, but Damama enlarges himself to scare them away, in which Leo was thankful for. Leo eventually explained to Katta he was here to get the position of the Student Council President. During the voting, he was tied with Maria Ave and have to duel to determine who will take the position. Leo reveals his Final Revolution card, Puchohenza, Mia Moja for Katta and proceeds to duel. In the final stages of the duel, he summons his trump card through Revolution Change, removing all of Maria's creatures from the battle zone and preventing the newly summoned creatures from attacking and blocking. He gains a win, earning a position in the Student Council. He eventually leaves the school grounds by a private helicopter with Nai and Damama for his next acting job. He later participated a duel with Domyoji-Gonzaburo which blamed Leo for taking all his fame, and despite the tough situation presented to him by Gonzaburo's Yaw Sark, D2Y, he sent out Puchohenza, Mia Moja to reduce Yaw Sark's power to a mere 1000 and defeated him with Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind. In the Thanksgiving race to give away Katta's main protagonist seat, he did whatever way to belittle Katta which angered him and caused him to run a boulder on the Duel Masters Land cast, use a pitfall to capture Utsubomi Kazura and Lulu Takigawa, and capture the rest with a net and stuff Dragon Ryu's mouth with a super-hot Curry Bun. After then he entered a battle royale duel with Rokuro, Domyoji-Gonzaburo and Katta and got the upper hand. After then he did the direct attack on Katta because Ijiwaru Kiyomori took away all of Katta's shields, but he was bonked in the head by Katta which caused the last 2 competitors being Katta and Grandpa Danger (Who was hiding behind the rest of the competitors all the time) in which the latter would take Katta as the seat of the main protagonist. Later on at a classmate reunion he organizes the party and entertains everyone until Katta arrives and fights with him for the others' attention. It escalates in a duel between the two of them and while Katta does manage to pull his Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader's spam with Hamukatsu and Katsuemon, Leo stops his win with Lion King's Emblem and reverses the situation with Puchohenza, Mia Moja. Katta can't make a comeback due to Puchohenza's tap in effect and thus loses. However he is not satisfied about the result and keeps challenging Leo, the two dueling all night until Katta finally wins once and collapses to sleep. It is revealed that Leo left on his own after that and found the Rare Killers hideout where he challenges Basara himself to a match. Before he does so, he knocks out the Rare Killers mobs with Puchohenza, Mia Moja, but was defeated quickly by Basara's ZERO charge kill tactics. However, he was saved by Katta during the realization of his end, saving him from being killed. After then the Rare Killers' abandoned factory base collapses and Leo escapes along with the rest of the people inside the base unscathed. During the Christmas Eve event, he looks into the data collected by Lucifer about the approaching Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon from space. It was later revealed that Basara's father Jigoro met Leo before his death. At that time, Mr Akagiyama tells Leo that his son still worries him and he looked onto a photo of Basara in his early teens. He was entrusted with an important item and was tasked to give it to Basara when the time was right. Leo temporarily went to America to get it, hoping to regain Basara's humanity before Zero Day. However, Lucifer pointed out that it might be too late as Basara had lost his humanity. Leo still decided to end Basara's senseless ambitions stemmed from his father's death as he felt that he need to bring closure. Later on, he has met Katta to stop Basara as Hakase and Rambo gave Lucifer his location. But as soon as he went there along with Katta and co., he was suddenly attacked by Number 2 and the two duel. The duel starts with Leo getting an upper hand with Wachagona, Muen Zangu and Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution, but then Number 2 uses Tune Again and Giga Speed, D2W2 to give himself an extra turn. Leo's last 2 shields were a Dragon's Sign which he used to send out Weiyou, Muji and a Team Damama's Sacred Go! which forced him to attack creatures and all of his extra turns became meaningless. The duel, however, was stopped abruptly when Basara awakens into a sinister-looking figure. As Basara and Number 2 were shot out to the sky, he boards the space jet along with Katta's friends to catch up with him. During the duel, he cheers for Katta, even justifying that the world was for everyone to live by their own dreams. After the battle with Katta's victory, he was part of the group saying their farewells to the creature spirits. During the 7 years, he changed his career in being a spy. He was invited to Katta's wedding and bungee jumped from the helicopter. He also dueled Joe, in which he got the upper hand with Puchohenza, Mia Moja and The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo", but lost when Joe sent out an overpowered version of Yattareman that made all of his cards cost 1 and used it to remove all of Leo's creatures and send out Jolly the Johnny Joe. Deck Duel Masters Victory V He is revealed to use the DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! deck, based on the Light and Water civilizations. His deck features the new Unknown and Unnoise races with 15px Blocker creatures. Light Civilization *Codename Orewaleo *Heaven's Gate *HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga *Kachamashigu, Spirit of Rays *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Yuppal, Binding Guardian Water Civilization: *King Kere *Aqua Surfer *The Strong Spiral Multicolored: *Hatchaki *Counterattacking Silent Spark *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua }} He later added additional Light and Unknown creatures. This is the first deck in which Zero Civilization was introduced to Duel Masters Anime. Light Civilization *Codename Oraora Leone *Codename Oreore Lionel *Whitey Lion, Spirit of Whiteness *Lionel Wind *Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion *Panic Room *Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits Zero Civilization *Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" }} He later added the following cards in his second battle against Katta; Light Civilization *Codename Build Leone *Heaven's Charger *Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation *Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *Truename Lalala Lionel *True Heaven's }} He later added the following cards to fight against YA.RA.SI; Light Civilization *Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind *Alshia, Spirit of Novas *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Gachinko Darts *Heaven's Double Tail *Kibbate Cat, Heaven's Gate Elemental *Truename White of Lionel *Truename Orekoso Foxstar *Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *Wagahai Cat, Spirit of Destiny }} In his final duel against Katta he added: Water Civilization *Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *Energy Stream Light Civilization: *Truename Baulion *Truename Tiger Legend Zero Civilization *Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics In this series Leo uses a new Team Damama deck which contains Light, Nature and Light Nature Multicolored cards. He calls it "Ore to Ore Team Damama". Light Civilization *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *Truename Baulion *Tulk, Prediction Ball Nature Civilization: *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Chaka Nguruma *Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *Rainbow Gate *Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *Treasure Map *Tryon, Rainbow Style Multicolored *Amurex, Rainbowkind *Damama, Moja *Lion King's Emblem *Nbaba, Nbibi *Polaris, Goldkind *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Skysword, the Savage Vizier *Trap Charger *Wekapipo, Tatu }} His deck used against Number 2 was made to counter D2 Field strategies, naming it "Ore to Ore Team Damama FINALE!". Light Civilization *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental Nature Civilization: *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie Multicolored *Amurex, Rainbowkind *Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution *Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash *Mia Damama, Moja *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Saint Reverse *Team Damama's Sacred Go! *Wachagona, Muen Zangu *Weiyou, Muji }} His final deck had additions from DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~, he called it "My Shine, Forever". Light Civilization *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" Nature Civilization: *Tryon, Rainbow Style Multicolored *Amurex, Rainbowkind *Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash *Polaris, Goldkind *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Wachagona, Muen Zangu *Weiyou, Muji *Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution }} Gallery Leo (Versus Revolution Final).jpg|Leo, as he appears in Versus Revolution Final. Trivia * His family name means "All kinds of animals" (百獣, Hyakujuu) and his given name "Leo" refers to the Zodiac Sign depicting the Lion, king of all animals. Also, his hairstyle is a nod to his given name. * He is printed on the Year 11 promotional cards, Idolmaster Leo and Truename Orekoso Foxstar. * In the final episode of Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final, Joe Kirifuda drew a card based on him, with an effect similar to Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" and The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo": *The above card was later printed as Leo in DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack. Notes Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Manga Character